


Infidelity | Yelena

by 1800angst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity, Marriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst
Summary: In which you began to fall for the girl with whom your husband cheated on you with.| MODERN AU AND SLIGHT PORCO X READER |
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you,” a small smile played upon your lips as you thanked the old kind woman behind the counter before walking out.

It was Porco’s lunchtime at work so you felt like bringing him his favorite. Very rarely did you do this, so you’d thought it would be a pleasant surprise. The leaves crunched under your feet as you walked down the pathway, heading down to his work.

It wasn’t that far and besides, it was a nice day to take a small walk. The sun shined brightly above you, making it seem like it was meant to be a beautiful day.

You and Porco have been married for a little over a year. Though the marriage was kind of forced, you both learned to get along with each other and thought the love you began to feel for him was mutual.

“Hello, Pieck,” you grin at the woman behind the front desk. She gets up and rushes to you, wrapping her arms around your figure. This was something she did every time she saw you, so you were used to it. “Hey, beautiful! Here to see Porco?”

You sent her a quick nod, eyes darting to the double doors where the break room waited for you down the hall. “Have you seen him? I texted him something but he never responded to me,”

“Well, today was quite busy. We have more shipment coming in than usual,” she briefly explains to you and you nod once more. “He should be happy to see me then,” Pieck smiles softly, pushing her gorgeous smooth black hair back.

Everyone was pretty nice here. Except for Yelena. She appeared to not like you at all. Whenever you’d show up here, she’d always stare at you and sometimes it made you feel a bit uncomfortable. You’ve never done anything wrong, or at least you don’t think.

Leaving her, you headed down the hallway looking over as you saw Porco’s coworkers put up all the shipment they had received today. Opening up the door to the breakroom, nobody was there, making you frown.

Walking to the table, you set the bag of food and traveled to the bathroom as you began to call your husband. While fixing to walk into the women’s bathroom, his phone began to ring making you gaze up at the woman’s bathroom.

What reason could he possibly have to be in here? Your brows furrowed with confusion and without thinking, you opened the door where your eyes soon laid upon the blonde whose head turned, that way she could stare at you intently.

Yelena.

Porco glanced over and instantly pulled back from the woman in front of him. A small smirk played on Yelena’s lips, standing up straight and pulling her pants back up whereas Porco didn’t know what to say as he saw you. “Pleasure doing business with you,” Yelena says smugly, walking over to the sink and washing her hands casually.

“Y/n,” Porco managed to say, almost stumbling over his words. You stood there silently before turning and exiting the bathroom. “You should probably go after her,” Yelena states, turning the sink off and walking over to him, wiping her hands dry on him as he stood there frozen.

Without saying anything, Yelena also left the bathroom, standing in the hallway with her hands shoved into her deep pockets as she watched your figure walk quickly. Porco emerged from the bathroom, rushing after you and Yelena let out a short laugh before getting ready to start working again.

Pieck looked up from the paper in front of her, watching Porco put his hand onto your shoulder. “Get off me!” Porco’s eyes grew at your words. “I do not want you to come home tonight.”

He stood there watching as you walked out the door, knowing he couldn’t chase after you cause he had work. “Fuck!” he ran a hand through his hair, his head falling back.

-

When you got to the house, the first thing you did was gather Porco’s clothes, putting them into the pile on the living room floor before carrying them outside and into the barrel where you would soon catch on fire.

“Y/n, what the fuck!” Porco’s eyes widened, seeing the fire rise up into the crisp air. You didn’t bother to look at him, satisfied with the work you were doing. “those are my clothes!”

“Your clothes?! That’s all you can think about right now?” Porco let out a sigh, fingers interlacing as his hands rested on the nape of his neck. “Look, she came onto me and I…” he paused, your arms folded in front of your chest. “Cheated on me,” you say.

He falls back, landing straight onto his ass, making you stare down at him. “What have I ever done to you to make you do this? God, I only caught you this time. There’s no telling how many other times you’ve done this without my knowing,”

“You’ve been great to me, Y/n,” sometimes you forget you two partially hated each other at first. But you thought that over the past year, things had changed. Apparently, he still didn’t like you nad it made you feel like a fucking fool. “I’ve been great to you, _faithful_ , and yet you still cheat on me? In a fucking bathroom at your job,” a laugh erupted from you for a brief second.

His head shook and he stared at the ground, palms landing on the slightly tall grass. “I thought I told you not to come home?” his hazel orbs averted up at you. “this is our home.”

“Our?” you were quick to respond. Porco stared at you, having never seen you this way. He broke your heart. It’s only been a couple of months since both of you had come to terms with your marriage. Leaving him there, you went back inside and unplugged his computer, picking it up and carrying it outside.

At first, he was confused but then realized as you began to lift it up into the air, throwing it down onto the ground before kicking it repeatedly. “Hey!” Porco knew that it had to hurt, seeing as you were barefoot. “hey! Y/n...calm down.”

You push him off you.

Yelena was pretty proud of herself for how this all played out. She now felt like she could now have you all to herself like she’s planned this whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

You hardly got any sleep last night, you felt miserable. Rolling over onto your back, you stared up at the ceiling and let out a much-needed sigh.

Porco slept outside, which was fine with you. As long as he wasn’t near you right now. You should have expected something like this though. The reason his family even thought about marriage was because of him sleeping around. They hated that and thought marriage would be good for him.

You’d be sure to tell them how it worked out for them when you saw them next if you ever did. Your parents only agreed because you were young and had no interest in anyone, saying that you needed to finally grow up and become a woman as if you hadn’t done that years ago.

After some thought, you made a decision on whether or not you should confront Yelena. The way she looked at you when you found them together just irked you.

It was almost as if she had planned that. And she did. You would only later discover that.

Stepping outside of the house, you looked at the bench you had bought months ago, seeing him sitting there. He looked up at you with sad eyes.

You looked away with a blank expression, shutting and locking the door before walking down the pathway. “Where you going?”

“None of your business, Porco,” you respond as he stands abruptly, following after you. “Can we please just talk about it?”

You stopped, him bumping into you. “Talk about it? What is there to talk about? You cheated on me, Porco. _Cheated_. I don’t know if you’ve realized it yet, but we are in fact married. I would have never known if I hadn’t walked in on it!”

His eyes shifted elsewhere as you stared at him. You felt your eyes begin to burn. “I thought we decided we were gonna do this? Get rid of the hatred we had for each other and deal with it,” Porco was finally silent, not knowing how to answer.

_Yelena stood in the break room, staring at the wall as she was lost in thought. A phone began to ring and her eyes shifted over, looking at it on the table. Walking over, she looked down at the contact name, seeing yours pop up._

_Glancing up at the door, she realized Porco had left his phone in here. He had already gone back to finish up work so he could have lunch on time today. The call ended and a text appeared on the screen._

_“Lunch, hm?” she slyly smirks to herself, fingers running against the table. When lunch finally rolled around, Yelena made sure she and Porco were alone in the breakroom before going over to him. He looked away from the vending machine, his eyes meeting her dark ones. “What?” he asked._

_She leaned against the counter casually, her hand reaching over and putting a hand on his crotch. “Fuck me,” she says. “Excuse me?” Porco chuckled lightly, thinking she was joking. “You heard me,” she replied, shrugging._

_He looked down at her hand and gulped. “You know I’m married right?”_

_“Okay? It’s not my relationship, I couldn’t care less,” Porco pulled from the vending machine, looking at the door. He hadn’t had sex in a bit. You made it difficult for him. But he had to understand you were still getting used to the relationship with him. And he hadn’t been with a woman for at least a few weeks. “Lunch is only thirty minutes, we need to make it quick. Nobody needs to know either,” Yelena waited for Porco to look away so she could finally smirk to herself._

You shook your head and continued on with your journey. “Are you at least gonna tell me where you’re going? Let me drive you?” Porco sighed. “No. I’m going somewhere,”

“When I get back can we at least talk? Let me explain a few things to you?” he finally looked at you. “I don’t know, Porco. We’ll see, but right now I’m not too fond of even being around you,” he nods, understanding and you turned around, leaving him standing there.

One time there was a small gathering for Porco’s job and you were supposed to go to Yelena’s house to pick some things up, so you knew where she lived.

-

You stood in front of her house and let out a deep breath. Hopefully, she was home. Surely she was, the car was parked in the driveway. Unless she was also married, then it could be her spouse’s. Then you’d be able to tell them about what you had walked in on. Walking up to the door, you knocked a couple of times.

Yelena sat on the couch, doing bills. Dropping the pen, she stood and walked to the door. A smile appeared on her face when she saw you. “Hello, Y/n. Pleasure seeing you here, come in,”

Holding the anger for her back, you stepped inside, and she observed you carefully walk inside before shutting the door. “Would you like some tea? I just made some not too long ago,”

“Did you know he was married?” you ask, ignoring her question. Yelena nodded, walking over and falling back onto the couch. You hated how she didn’t even care. But you didn’t know how happy she was to finally have you here, though she never expected you to show up.

Yelena loved that you did.

“I did,” she answered. “he even told me himself, and yet I still don’t care even with you standing here.”

You stare at her. She leans forward, her hands intertwining in front of her as her arms rested on her knees. “You’re a terrible person,” you tell her and Yelena simply grins at your words. “I bet you’ll change your mind,”

“And why would I do that?”

Her head moved slightly, a smirk resting easily on her face. “Do you really wanna know?” you don’t say anything and Yelena stands from the couch, staring at you. “I do,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I put m/f and I did that totally by accident. this is the first time I'm writing an f/f fanfic on ao3 so it was a habit of mine to click m/f. IT'S FIXED NOW DONT WORRY LMAO. (someone on tik tok helped me point this out so kudos to them!) things are getting heated now, ALREADY.


	3. Chapter 3

Yelena slowly made her way over to you, which made you back up into the door. She kept the smirk on her face. Her dark eyes stared into yours when she finally stopped in front of you. “Calm,” she whispered, her hand slowly rising to your neck.

Looking away from her eyes, you gulped, and her hand finally carefully wrapped around your neck. “What’re you doing?” you ask, your breathing beginning to quicken. You weren’t going to lie, Yelena was definitely very attractive. Before marrying Porco, you were unsure if it was women or men you were interested in. Perhaps both.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she asked, her grip tightening around your neck. You said nothing. “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t into that at all.”

“Then why do it?” you were aroused right now, but you weren’t about to let her see that. “To get to you,” she responded as her hand began to move, a finger making its way to your mouth. “his dick was small...how do you do it? Or are you a virgin? Surely you’re not a virgin,”

Her finger ran across your bottom lip. “No,” you had lost your virginity to Porco months ago when things got settled between you. “Well...what do you say? Name the size of the cock you want inside you and you’ll get it,”

Your mind was hazy and you felt as if you were stuck in trance. “You gonna give me an answer? I got a nine-inch sitting in my drawer, waiting desperately to be used,”

No words. You tried to respond, but nothing would come out. “I see you’re nervous, can I finger you right here?” you nodded slowly and Yelena smirked. “spread those legs for me.”

Carefully, you shifted, her hand slipping into your pants. A sigh escaped your lips as she began to rub you gently. This was so wrong, but at the moment you didn’t care. Porco cheated but you got mad at him and now here you were, doing the same thing.

Her fingers slipped between your folds and she gathered the slick. They were cold, sending chills up your spine. “Spread them wider,” Yelena demanded before pulling her hand out. “and now get undressed for me.”

She took a step back and looked at you, watching as you obeyed her, starting with your shirt. Yelena watched with amusement. She had been waiting for this.

You took one last look at her before pushing your pants down your legs. Yelena stared at you, nodding before twirling her finger around. “Turn for me,” she says.

Pursing your lips, you twirled slowly until she pressed you up against the wall. She unhooked your bra for you, slipping it off and throwing it with your shirt. “You’re such a good girl,” she says before her thumb ran over your clit. “Porco is very lucky...but you’re not his anymore. You’re mine.”

Without warning, her finger pushed into you and she watched your expression. You tried to hold the moans as she pushed in another one. “No, _no_...you’re gonna let it all out for me,”

They began to move at a fast pace and you reached for something to hold onto as you stood there while she fucked you with her fingers. “Oh my god,” you moaned out, her fingers curving up into you. You gripped the doorknob and you felt your legs began to give out on you. Yelena held you steady with her other hand, continuing to watch every facial expression you made from her touch.

“Just with my fingers, I bet he’s never made you feel this way,” Yelena let go of you, her thumb rubbing over your nipple. “Yelena,” you gasp, head falling back and hitting the door behind you. “That’s it, moan my name,” Yelena placed her mouth over your breast, sucking harshly on it which caused you to moan again.

She couldn’t wait to get a taste of you. It’s something she’s wanted to do ever since she’s seen you. Seeing you with someone such as Porco was just a disgrace. Not that Yelena was really complaining, Porco was terrible for you. All she had to do was ask him to fuck her once and he did.

It didn’t take much. Porco was a man, of course, they give into it so easily if they are a piece of shit. And nobody was doing it like Yelena. If she wanted something, she’d get it. That simple. “I’m going to cum, Yelena,” you moan out, your legs beginning to shake. “Oh yeah? You think so?” Yelena’s fingers move in and out of you rapidly, feeling as you began to clench around her. “you thought wrong.”

She stopped, causing you to look at her desperately. “I was just simply showing you as you had asked,” her fingers slid out of your dripping hole and you felt empty. “you gonna say something?”

Yelena opened her mouth casually and stuck her fingers into her mouth, closing it around them and sucking to clean them off. You slid down the door and she stared down at you. You breathed heavily and a realization hit you as you stared at the floor. “I can’t believe I just let you do that...and it felt good,”

“I’m not a terrible person anymore right?” she asked casually, holding her hand out for you to take. Looking up at her, she smiled and you took it, and she pulled you effortlessly. “No, _you are_ ,”

A frown appeared on Yelena’s face. “That saddens me,”

“But I liked all of it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. I highly appreciate you guys for reading this! I won't update this fic for a bit, I have 8 others that I'm working on. don't worry, my updates typically come faster than expected but I can't update this every day. I also have an eren fanfic if you're interested :) I took a bubble bath while drinking a wine cooler and eating fruit snacks, that shit was immaculate. any content creators wanna be mutuals on tik tok? I need more online friends and I kinda wanna start an anime house lmao just for fun. feedback appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

When you get home, you don’t see Porco waiting for you. You’re not focused on that though, you’re just anxious to get inside and think about what you just did with Yelena.

But when you stepped inside, Porco sat on the couch. “What’s wrong?” he asked once he noticed your face. “Nothing, why?” you tried to remain calm but seeing him just made you feel more anxious.

“You look...scared,” Porco stood, walking toward you and you take a step back. “I’m okay. I just...need to take a shower,” you refused to look at him in the face.

Porco stopped you. “Did something happen out there?” you shake your head quickly and brush past him. “I wanna work things out,” you blurt randomly and this confuses Porco.

You felt like you were even with him, but you tried not to think that way. “Are you sure something didn’t happen? We can talk about it—“ again, you shake your head. “I'd prefer not to talk about it, Porco,” he nods slowly.

“That’s okay,” you nod and go to walk away but he steps in front of you. “Our relationship is already complicated, I’m sorry,” you didn’t even want to hear an apology from him, especially now of all times.

Why judge him for something you turned around and did right back. You couldn’t get the look on Yelena's face while she fingered you against her door, out of your head.

And the way she didn’t even let you cum. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” you say and you speed off into the bedroom, shutting the door behind you.

You made sure to lock the door behind you before heading into the bathroom to undress.

Yelena was very proud of herself. She had done quite well. Everything worked out smoothly and she couldn’t believe you actually showed up. She wasn’t complaining though.

If anything, Yelena was ready. And she was anxiously waiting for the next time she saw you, knowing how things would play out. Hopefully again, just as she planned. Cause now she knew that she had you wrapped around her finger.

And Porco just pissed her off for existing, she couldn’t wait to rub it in his face. Once you had gotten undressed, you stepped underneath the hot water that waited for you. It felt good. You were finally somewhat relaxed.

You did everything you had to do before standing there. Opening the shower door, you checked to see how quiet it was before shutting the door again. Sighing, you leaned against the wall and your hand began to trail down to your lower region.

Spreading your legs slightly, you began to mess around with your clit. Closing your eyes, Yelena popped into your head again, giving you a mental image to remind you of what happened not too long ago.

-

The next morning you woke up and Porco was sleeping on the couch peacefully. You stared at him for a brief moment before getting ready to make breakfast. _Yelena_. You just couldn’t stop thinking about her and the way she touched you.

She did it so well, how could one forget. Yelena laid proudly in her bed, just knowing she was running around in your mind. She couldn’t wait to get more of you, she didn’t really feel like waiting.

The taste of you lingered on her tongue and next time, she couldn’t wait to tie you up. Just seeing you restrained in front of her turned her on, just with the thought.

Porco woke up in time for breakfast and you two both sat at the table. “You feeling okay today?” he asked while taking a sip of his coffee. You nodded casually, continuing to eat.

He nods and sighs, beginning to eat. This was awkward. Too awkward, but Porco couldn’t stand it so he decided to speak up. “Yesterday, you said you wanted to work things out. Did you mean that...or?”

Your eyes shifted over to his. “I meant it...I just…” you didn’t know what to say. “It’s okay. I get it,” he says, looking down at his plate. “you know, I heard you yesterday. I think you forget you’re quite loud,”

What was the reason he brought that up? He could have kept that to himself. “Okay? Just releasing some pent-up stress,” you shrug and look away from him quickly. “Understandable,” he said and you ignored him the rest of dinner, going to wash dishes afterward.

Porco might not have been the smartest, because he walked up behind you as you washed the dishes you just dirtied. “Want me to fuck you against the counter?” you held you against the counter while you stood frozen.

Had he forgotten what had gone down? Apparently, he did, cause he wasn’t even thinking about it right now. His hand pushed down on your back slightly as you put the plate down into the sink, glancing behind you.

“Porco,” you mumbled, licking your lips as he began to pull his pants down slightly. You were desperate and Yelena had left you that one, so you allowed him to slide your pajama pants down your legs. Closing your eyes, you imagined Yelena’s hand on your waist.

You let out a quiet yelp when he pushed himself inside you. This was easy. All you had to do was pretend it was Yelena and as long as he stayed quiet, it’d work perfectly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try to update every Tuesday. feedback appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

You and Porco, after the events that went down in the kitchen you two actually slept in the same bed together. It was awkward of course and it definitely wasn’t how it normally was.

Waking up the next morning, you fixed breakfast for him and yourself before he left for work, leaving you with the house to yourself.

You worked online, so you did what you had to do that day. There was a movie playing on TV, so you decided to fix up some snacks and watch it.

While watching it, there was a knock at the door. Glancing back, you lifted a brow and stood up from the couch. Perhaps Porco left his key here at the house.

Setting everything to the side, you walked up to the door and opened it. The familiar blonde stood there and your eyes widened. “Hello again,” Yelena smirked, pushing past you to walk inside. “What’re you doing here?”

“Eh, just decided to stop by while your _husband_...is at work,” Yelena turns slowly as you face her. “What happened the other day...was a mistake, I don’t want you in my home,” Yelena nods slowly, taking a good look around the place.

She didn’t say anything, she simply helped herself around the place. “Did you hear me? I said I didn’t want you in my home,” you remind her as you crossed your arms.

“What did you do when you came home?” Yelena was genuinely curious, but she knew what you did. How could one get fingered like that and not come home to finish themselves off?

You stared at her, watching as she began to walk down the hallway and into your bedroom. You slowly followed after her. You couldn’t understand why you were so attached to her all of a sudden. The fingering? Were you actually into her? “Don’t worry, I bet you laid in this bed and finished yourself off,” Yelena’s eyes shifted over to the bed.

“The shower,” you blurted out and Yelena turned to look at you quickly, smirking. “The shower? Nice,” you nod. “I’m gonna fuck you in front of that mirror.”

Turning slightly, you saw both you and her reflection and the exciting thought of her doing so turned you on. You needed her now, though. “One thing, did you fuck Porco cause you felt bad?” you stare at her before looking away slightly. “Yeah,” you confessed to her.

Anything she wanted to know, you told her. If Porco came home early, he’d freak right now from seeing her in the bedroom you two shared. “Seems like I’m gonna have to punish for that one,”

“Why are you interested in me?” you asked and she lifts a brow, walking over to you and turning you back around to face the mirror so you could look at yourself, but you only looked at her. “Look at yourself,”

You did as she said, taking in your own features. “Porco is very lucky, but I’m about to be the lucky one,” Yelena began to leave a trail of kisses alongside your neck, and you tilted it to give her better access.

Kissing your neck softly, she then began to suck, careful not to leave any marks. “Do you want me to fuck you now? In the bed, you share with him? I didn’t bring anything, but we can do whatever you want,”

You felt as she pulled away from you, walking around the bed. Glancing over at the door, you walked over and shut it. “Yeah,”

Yelena smirked in response. “Lay on the bed,” you did as you were told, walking over and adjusting yourself so you laid comfortably on the bed. “Take your pants off,” Yelena stood in front of the bed, making sure to get a good view of you as you undressed.

Again, you obeyed her, sliding your pants down your legs and tossing them to the side. Yelena climbed onto the bed, yanking your panties down your legs before kissing you roughly. “Y/n?” your eyes widened and you pushed Yelena away from you. “The closet,” you say to her, and she groaned, getting off the couch.

“Oh,” Porco says when he walks into the room, seeing your naked bottom half. “did I interrupt?” you glanced over to look at the closet and then looked back at him. “Nope, just...chilling here,” you say and he nods.

He nods with a sly smirk. “Do you need help? I’m on my lunch break, I got some time,” Yelena was interested to see how you’d answer. “No, I finished anyway,” you were quick to answer, getting off the bed and bending down to pick your panties up, guiding them up your legs.

Porco knew things still weren’t fixed between you two, but he nodded. “I just wanted to come by and ask if you wanted to have lunch?”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not feeling too hot,” that wasn’t necessarily a lie. If Porco went into the closet, it was game over. But what reason did he have to go in there? None. “You okay?” he stepped forward, pushing his hand to your forehead. “you feel fine...listen, we need to talk later.”

You nod at his words. “Okay...about what?”

“Us,” he says and you internally scream. “Sounds good to me,” Porco turns around and you look toward the closet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol. feedback is appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay I’ll go and pick up lunch for myself, are you sure you think you don’t feel all right?” Porco stopped by the door and looked at you.

You nod before stepping forward. “Actually, I can make you something right quick,” he smiles and you glance at the closet door before walking out of the bedroom with him.

“Anything specific you want?” you asked, leaning against the counter once entering the kitchen. He shakes his head, grinning at you. “Make me whatever you feel like, I’ll be happy with whatever,”

Grabbing the ingredients, you quickly made a sandwich, it was easiest and you really just wanted him out of the house. Yelena was waiting for you. Porco watched you the whole time, noticing how tense you were. But he ignored it, knowing how you said that you weren’t feeling well.

“When I get home, we’ll talk then,” he says to you. You nod without bothering to look at him. Now you were dreading this talk. “Okay,”

Porco doesn’t bring it up again, taking the sandwich you made him and leaning to kiss you, where you ended up dodging. “Sorry,” you say and he nods slowly, clearing his throat and passing you up.

You weren’t sure you were ready to walk back into that bedroom where she waited for you. But you kept saying that to yourself simply because your husband was in the same room as you.

“Bye, Porco. Be safe,” he nods and doesn’t say anything else, opening up the door and leaving you alone. You stood there for a moment, thinking about what you were doing before finally going into the bedroom.

Yelena stood, unbuttoning her shirt as her eyes shifted over to you. “You still want to fuck me?”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you stared at her, eyes moving to her breasts as her shirt dropped to the floor. “What if he comes back…” you glance back. “Eh, it’s okay,”

Turning around, Yelena thought you were going to leave, but instead, you locked the door. “Yeah, I still wanna fuck you,” you say, turning and walking over to her. Taking her by surprise, you grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

Almost instantly, her tongue slipped into your mouth. The kiss lasted for about a minute before Yelena eventually pushed you down against the bed, yanking at the pants you had on and smiling down at your clothed pussy.

Pulling them down your legs, she stared you in the eye. “Undo my belt,” she demanded and you raised up, the belt buckle jingling as you took it off for her. “good girl.”

Grabbing you by the back of the neck, Yelena let her pants fall to the floor, climbing into bed with you as she kissed you yet again. “Ever had lesbian sex before?” she asked you and you shook your head.

Yelena lightly tapped your cheek. “Today is your lucky day,” everything was happening so fast. You almost wanted to stop, but you knew you wanted this. What was the point in lying to yourself constantly?

Right now you had a toxic mindset. You thought that just because Porco did it, you can too. But again, you had already done something with her. “Will you let me cum this?” Yelena smirked, spreading your legs and staring down between them, her finger making their way over quickly. “Possibly,” she teased, her finger brushing up against your hole.

She slipped her finger in and out, making you let out a sigh. Falling back onto the bed, she moved closer to you, moving her finger in and out of you. “Please,” you begged. “Please? You want to cum so badly, you need to try harder than that,”

Yelena was prepared for this. She didn’t wear a bra nor panties. Pushing herself against you, you felt it and it felt nice. Yelena began to grind against you and you moaned from the pleasure. It was a new type of pleasure.

It was amazing.

At first, she started slow, and then as time went on, her pace quickened. “Should I go faster?” Yelena asked and you nod in response. She grabs hold of your face. “no, I want you to hear you beg.”

“Please,” you finally choke out. “Please what?” Yelena tilts her head, glancing over at the mirror to get a good look at the way you looked from there. “Please let me cum,”

Your eyes were squeezed shut and you tried to contain your moans, just in case Porco was to come back. Her wetness was spread with yours and she continued to grind against you, picking up your leg and holding it close to her as she went faster.

This was something you could certainly get used to. “Are you gonna cum for me?” Yelena asked. “look over at yourself in the mirror.”

Opening your eyes, you met your reflection and stared at yourself, feeling as your climax neared. “Don’t look away until you’ve cum,”

Suddenly, your lips parted and a string of moans left your mouth. Yelena actually let you climax. Yelena pushed down on your head, making sure you continued to watch yourself come undone.

“Such a good girl,” Yelena leaned down, whispering into your ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying while writing this, sorry it's so bad. I didn't want to NOT update today either, so I apologize for how shitty this was. join the discord

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? story and user subscription? comments? you should do it, feedback is highly appreciated. don't fret, Yelena and y/n content coming VERY soon. not rushing into anything


End file.
